Maury
by Amako-chan
Summary: Oh yah ... Another Parody. Dont bother erasing it just cuzza how it's written, thats stupid. Sorry to say.


MAURY!!

( A.N:: Don't Ask What I Was On! )

Maury: " Today on our show ... We have Fllay Alster who says ... She doesn't know who's baby she's having!"

Audience: **_# gasps #_**

Maury: "She gave us a list of people she thought might be the possible fathers and they all came down today for our show ... Now, before we bring out Fllay herself, let's see the video she sent in ..."

_**# On Video #**_

_Fllay: **# In Tears # **" I don't know who the father is ... When my baby is born ... I just want him, or her to have a father to be there to look up to and to grow up with ... I want my child to have a proper father ..."_

_A Man's Voice In Background: "If you weren't a prostitute, you're kid could have a father!"_

_**# Off Vid #**_

Maury: " ... " **_# Clears Throat #_** "Please welcome, Fllay Alster."

_**# Fllay walks out # **_

Audience: **_# Boo's Her #_**

Fllay: **_# Takes a Seat # _**

Maury: o.O " ... Who was the one yelling in the background?"

Fllay: " ... My pimp."

Maury: " ... ... ... Ok, now let's see one of the tapes sent in by one of the guys Fllay here says _might_ be the father."

_**# On Vid #**_

_Soubi: " I'm not this babies father ... "_

_Ritsuka: **# pops up out of no where # **" Soubi ... What are you doing?" o.O_

_Soubi: " ... "_

_**# Off Vid #**_

Maury:  " ... Pedophile ... "**_ # Clears Throat # _**"Please welcome ... Soubi ..." o.O

Soubi: **_# comes out #_**

Audience: "..."

_**# Crickets Chirp #**_

Soubi:  "... ... Yah well, up your Toucan Sam!"

Toucan Sam: "Oh you wanna go?!"

Audience: o.O **_# All wearing the expression ' where the hell did he come from?' #_**

Maury: o.O "I don't even want to know ..."

Soubi: **_# sits down #_**

Fllay: "you're denying what might be your child?!"

Soubi: " ... I like Barbie's."

Fllay: "I'm getting cheated on for a plastic woman!!!"

Maury: o.O "I don't blame him."

Fllay: **_# wears a look of utter shock # _**"omg."

Soubi: "I'm wearing pink panties."

Ritsuka: **_# sitting in the front row of the crowd # _**"wth?" o.O

Soubi: **_# sees Ritsuka #_** "SPIDERMAN!! I'M COMING FOR YOU!!"

Ritsuka: O.O "O ... MG."

Maury: o.O "Wow ... Last time I do an episode of _'Who's My Babies Father'_. Anyways, let's watch another video sent in by one of the other possible father's."

_**# On Vid #**_

_Pikachu: **# Sits there and doesn't say a word #**_

_**# Off vid #**_

Maury: O.O "That was offensive!"

Pikachu: **_# Comes Out #_** "Pika?"

Maury: O.O "You better stop that language ... I don't want to call security!"

Pikachu: O.O "..."

Maury: "I thought so! Now, let's watch the last video of our last possible father!"

_**# On Vid #**_

_Kumagoro: "Yeah, I've slept with this woman ... She's a damn prostitute! EVERYONE's slept with her!"_

_Woman's Voice: "Not everyone!"_

_Kumagoro: "Shut-up. Anyways, I don't think I'm this babies father. So stop bugging me already ya damn prostitute!"_

_**# Off Vid #**_

Maury: "Let's bring out, Kumagoro!"

Kumagoro: **_# comes out #_** "Yah, That's right!"

Audience: **_# Cheers #_**

Maury: "So Kumagoro, has everyone really slept around with her?"

Kumagoro: "Yah ... Surprising how popular she is considering she's one of the _ugliest _damn prostitutes I think I have ever seen in my life!"

Audience: **_# cheers more #_**

Maury: "Yes, now, time for the results!"

_**# Some guy hands Maury some sheets #**_

Maury: "Would the owner of the pink charger with the license plate '2 cute 4 u' please move out of my parking space before I smash in your bloody windows you de-ranged hooker?"

_**# Some tough looking guy runs out of the room screaming, "MY CAR! MY PRETTY PINK CAR!!" #**_

Audience: " ... "

Maury: o.O " ... Riiight ... Anyways, onto the results now." **_ # Flips to next sheet # # Sings # _**" My little pony, my little pony, you'll always be in my heart ... " o.O "WTH?!"

_**# Maury is handed more papers #**_

Maury: "When it comes to Fllay's child ... Pikachu, you _are not_ the father!"

Pikachu: "Pika?"

Maury: O.O "WATCH YOUR DAMN MOUTH!!"

Pikachu: " ... "

Maury: "That's better. When it comes to Fllay's child ... Kumagoro, you _are not _the father!"

Kumagoro: "Told you she was a prostitute!"

Maury: "Yep, she sure is ... When it comes to Fllay's child ... Soubi, you _are not _the father!"

Soubi: "Told you I wasn't the father."

Maury: "In fact, the father is Toucan Sam!" O.O " ... Somehow ... "

Audience: " ... "

Toucan Sam: "THE ONE TIME I DON'T USE A CONDOM!!!"

Audience: O.O

Toucan Sam: " ... Just my luck ... "

Soubi: " ... I like pink panties ... "


End file.
